


Honey Glow

by nullgrl



Series: you, i, us [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hanbin | B.I, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Kim Jiwon | Bobby, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullgrl/pseuds/nullgrl
Summary: The idiot is going into rut. He can smell it. Can feel it calling Bobby over like a soft whisper and push.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: you, i, us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Honey Glow

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i wrote a sequel to 'rose unburned' because i miss omega bobby and alpha hanbin. it's been a while since i finished anything so maybe this will help me finish my wip's. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this :)

“I’m going to the restrooms, I’ll be back.” Hanbin smiles at Bobby and presses a sweet, fleeting kiss on his temple as Bobby unravels himself from the alpha’s arm to walk towards the restroom.

The ballroom their company hosts parties is beautiful with its golden aesthetic décor and the tall mirror walls that reflect the guests. Bobby makes his way through the crowd of producers, music engineers, coordinators, and artists of their company towards the men’s restroom. He watches two betas walk out talking to one another, Bobby nodding politely and throwing the heavy metal door open when they pass by him.

The restrooms are just as elegant as the rest of the building. Clean, spotless mirrors, white porcelain sinks and counters, tall steel stalls that reflect a distorted version of Bobby. It smells neutral which Bobby is glad for, his nose has been itchy the past few days with the onslaught of scents from the alphas, betas, and omegas that surround him on a daily basis. He think it’s because he can feel his heat brimming just beneath his skin, curling into his inner parts ready to take control of his senses.

It reminds Bobby of that fateful day at the studio with Hanbin. When it all started because Bobby was being an idiot and refused to accept he was going into heat because Hanbin had triggered it from him. He was so lucky that day, how Hanbin, his loving alpha, had been there to care for Bobby. Had taken him to his apartment high up in the sky after a few more rounds of sex in the studio and fucked him six different ways to heaven and hell. That morning when Bobby woke up not knowing how much his life would change, he could feel something boiling down in him and that feeling was back again.

Bobby pushes it away. It’s nothing, he thinks to himself as he goes on with his business. When he makes his way to the sink after zipping up to wash his hands he feels a painful ache start from the left side of his temple and travel down to a vein in his neck. Bobby shuts his eyes; his hands curling onto the edge of the counter and holds back a distressed groan. Damn it, maybe his heat is going to hit soon. Hanbin has been smelling deliciously enticing these past few days to Bobby, his heart filling up when he had been sniffing and cuddling into the alpha earlier today.

Now that Bobby thinks about it there were a lot of moments between this morning and coming to the party that should have been red flags to him. He remembers looking over at Hanbin from over his shoulder when Hanbin had gotten out of the shower and this sudden urge to push him onto the bed and ride his dick overwhelmed his senses. And when Bobby had been buttoning up the silky red shirt Hanbin had pulled him into his chest to nose his neck, hand possessively placed on his lower abdomen. Bobby thought he had heard Hanbin growl but when he turned to ask, Hanbin was already twisting to grab his blazer and he’d seemed perfectly fine so he’d shrugged it off.

But now Bobby is regretting that decision. They were the main producers of the album but coming late to the party wouldn’t have raised questions. Maybe Bobby should have mounted Hanbin back in the alpha’s apartment, it would have probably gotten rid of the ache that ran deep inside of him, pumping into his blood and making his heart race.

Or maybe Bobby is just over-reacting and making this something bigger than it is because of the annoying, blaring headache making him dizzy. They are probably just pre-heat cramps, the kind that make Bobby want to curl up into a little ball and writhe in his bed at his apartment dreaming of Hanbin’s alpha scent protecting him. Whatever it was Bobby wanted it gone. The party is meant as an open invitation to loosen up, get drunk, and have fun. He doesn’t want to let this weird feeling get the better of him after months of stress, deadlines, and a grumpy Hanbin ignoring him _because music is the priority_.

Bobby stretches his body, breathing in the neutral scent of the restroom. He does a few breathing exercises before feeling the tightness that had coiled his muscles into tension slowly relax until the weight of his shoulders lifted. As soon as he steps out of the restroom Bobby’s hit with an onslaught of scents from everyone in the main room. It feels heavy on his skin, like the sun rays are blaring too strong and burn him. But that heavy weight that tugs Bobby down is nothing compared to the twisting of knots and the immense cold-blooded jealousy he feels when he sees Hanbin. Bobby can feel the primal need of his omega-self wanting to claim what is _his_.

Hanbin, for all his cocky attitude and holding it over Bobby’s head that he made the first move, is absolutely oblivious when it comes to flirting. Bobby can swear on this, he’s a perfect example on the subject after having been in the shoes of countless others as the idiot who flirted with Hanbin who didn’t notice these things unless it was confessed to him – directly, with lots of words, and probably a presentation. Bobby had given up pretty quickly unlike many others who kept trying to woo him. He had thought that Hanbin wasn’t interested in him and it had never crossed his mind that maybe Hanbin was just too dense when it came to emotions.

He knows better now. Sometimes Bobby finds it adorable how Hanbin nods along to the betas and omegas or how cute Hanbin reacts all flustered when other alphas present him with gifts as a sign of courting. Bobby has so much fun laughing about it, giggling in their shared studio when Hanbin throws away the sandwich a particular omega girl had given him when he found the atrocious pickles in it right in front of her, not noticing the shattered look on her face. Bobby feels kind of bad for them, more out of pity than guilt. Hanbin is _Bobby’s_ alpha, after all.

But there were other times that Bobby did not find it cute or adorable. There were people out there who didn’t value the traditional rule of respecting a partner who was taken. It makes Bobby’s blood boil and tip over seeing other omegas plaster themselves all over Hanbin when Bobby knows that his scent suppresses Hanbin’s natural jasmine, amber wood, and cigarette smoke aroma.

He’s been feeling sick and dizzy and terrible lately. Cuddling and scenting Hanbin has been Bobby’s only release of ridding the tension that pulls his bones tight. There are hours upon hours dedicated just of Bobby wearing Hanbin’s favorite hoodie, his silky button-ups only to hang them back up in Hanbin’s closet drenched with his honey and vanilla sweet scents. It seems like all of that is in vain.

Bobby curls his hands into fists, teeth sucking his lip to reveal a sneer of anger and disgust. Bobby directs his intensely violent glare at the two omega woman that have their dainty hands all over Hanbin’s arms. Their bright colored nail polish traces Hanbin’s muscles, one of their finger’s dips into his sharp collarbones that peek through the lowly buttoned shirt. But what infuriates Bobby the most is how content Hanbin appears. No sign of discomfort, completely at ease with the two omegas who twirl their hair and flutter their lashes. The stupid idiot probably has no clue that he’s being hit on by two gorgeous omegas, omegas that _look_ like omegas, that _smell_ like omegas, that _act_ like how an omega show..

Bobby feels like a fraud. He’s weird for an omega, doesn’t follow the conventional path he learned in school. Flirt with the strongest alpha, marry them, give birth if they’re lucky – end of the story. It’s a stupid insecurity, especially since Hanbin has reassured Bobby thousands of times since the first moment they were intimate with each other that he’s the best omega – the best _person_ anyone could ask for. That Hanbin is so lucky to have Bobby who is both proud and shy, independent but loves to be doted on.

Bobby snaps out of it. Oh no, these ladies were not about to smooch up into Hanbin’s good books. Bobby is the one who sleeps in Hanbin’s bed, who wakes up at six in the morning at his apartment with Hanbin snoring quietly into a pillow. He knows Hanbin’s anxieties and Hanbin knows his, he’s not going to let these omegas take that away.

As he makes his way through the crowd he wonders briefly why everyone keeps staring at Hanbin. Some stares are subtle, a glance Hanbin’s way with a slow nod afterwards. Omega’s and beta’s shifting in place nervously. The alpha’s in the ballroom standing straighter – Bobby hurries himself. And when he reaches the space Hanbin stands with single beta’s and omega’s lurking around him, Bobby gets it.

The idiot is going into rut.

He can smell it. Can feel it calling Bobby over like a soft whisper and push. It leaves him rattled, caught off guard because Hanbin’s not supposed to go in rut until next month. Is this why Bobby’s been feeling weird? Did his body sense it before Hanbin? Too many questions and not a lot of answers – really Bobby doesn’t care much about why any of this is happening. His omega instincts are flaring, burning in anger and jealousy at how completely fine Hanbin looks with people who aren’t Bobby. Who aren’t his omega.

Bobby stomps his way over towards Hanbin, glaring at the oblivious idiot who smiles politely at the beta man who stands a little too close for a stranger. Bobby snarls at the guy and would have growled too if he wasn’t suddenly being assaulted by someone. They grab him by his forearms and drag him the opposite way, Bobby whips his head ready to yell and bite who ever just took him away from Hanbin.

“What the fuck –”

“Bobby-yah!” It’s Yunhyeong. And he’s covering his nose with a wet paper towel, frowning at Bobby with concern.

Bobby scowls, “What!”

Yunhyeong pushes him into a corner, Bobby notices the odd looks people throw at them but specifically how a lot of people haven’t stopped staring at Bobby. He shivers, feeling open and vulnerable with colleagues in a way he never shows.

“You stink, man.” Yunhyeong’s voice comes out muffled and strained through the towels. “Like a lot. Are you going into heat? Agh! I told Hanbin it was a bad idea coming, he’s been acting really weird lately and now _you_ going into heat at a party.”

That doesn’t make sense, Bobby didn’t start this. It’s Hanbin’s fault, oh that idiot is going to be slaughtered by Bobby for keeping this from him. “What do you mean I’m in heat! I’m perfectly fine, it’s Hanbin-ah’s whose about to have his rut. Also, what do you mean he’s been acting weird.”

Yunhyeong shakes his head, “Not right now Bobby-yah. There’s an exit going down that hallway, meet Hanbin-ah at his car. I’m getting you two out of here before someone ends up being sexually assaulted.” He pushes Jiwon towards the hallway he had pointed at earlier before jogging over towards the circular crowd that has been growing with Hanbin in the middle.

Bobby’s still confused and angry, but maybe he should listen to Yunhyeong because the people near him are starting to look a little woozy. He hurries down the lonely hallway, no lights shining the path except for the bright lights of emergency exits. A million thoughts rush through Bobby’s head, stuck on a loop on two specific things: Why was Bobby in heat when he felt fine? And, why did Yunhyeong say Hanbin was acting weird lately?

Bobby has gone through plenty of heats before and even the ones that came with no warning don’t feel anything like this. He’s been more sensitive lately, like every time Hanbin’s eyes look over at him he wants to open his legs and beg to be fucked but Bobby has been thinking like that since before he started dating Hanbin, back when he was still pining like a dumb omega. And, yeah, sometimes Bobby has the inexplicable urge to cuddle and nest and horde Hanbin to himself even without pre-heats or heat cycles just because Hanbin looks particularly cuddly and soft that day. There isn’t anything off about that.

The bright light of the sun blinds Bobby when he steps out of the door, his hand flying up to block it and feeling the world become an ocean that swerves waves back and forth too fast. The headache is back again and everything around him becomes too loud. But he pulls through when he smells Hanbin’s familiar pheromone-ridden scent mixing along with the natural earthy whiffs of outside.

“Hanbin!” Bobby’s voice is a growl. Hanbin twists around with a confused expression which only makes Bobby more annoyed. How is he not aware of what’s going on?

“Hyung? Why are you out here? I thought you would be in the restroom – hey! Stop that.” Bobby ignores Hanbin’s yelps and tugs him harshly towards their car, his hands gripping painfully the strong forearm where Bobby can feel the tingle of someone else’s touch on Hanbin.

“Shut up,” Bobby lowly whispers. “Get in the car.”

“No,” Hanbin snaps, “What’s going on?”

The days leading to Hanbin’s rut are foreplay. Bobby knows how to play the rules, knows how to seduce Hanbin in public and in private. He can always feel his heat ready to catch on and synch with Hanbin’s rut, days on repeat of sex, cuddles, and more sex. When it’s Hanbin’s turn to lead, his rut coming stronger than Bobby’s heat, he gets snappy. A grumpy little mess that whines about everything. And his eyes are brighter, like amber wood swirls. It still doesn’t make much sense why Hanbin’s acting out of his routine, but Bobby’s understanding that this is happening.

Understanding however doesn’t mean that Bobby’s going to just wave off how Hanbin was allowing so many people to touch him. Bobby hadn’t even been gone for ten minutes and Hanbin had already found people to tame whatever was bothering him. That thought wiggles its way into Bobby’s conscious, he wants to claim and remind Hanbin that he is Bobby’s alpha.

“You’re an idiot,” Bobby says before he’s pulling Hanbin into his arms and roughly biting his plump bottom lip. Hanbin makes a confused sound, maybe a little angry because his pheromones turn threatening. It hits Bobby in the gut, his anger slowly shifting into arousal. He squeezes his legs, tries even if it doesn’t help, to not start leaking and panting all over Hanbin. Bobby is supposed to be mad, so when Hanbin’s hands start to tighten around his waist he pushes him away and shoves him against the car. Hanbin blinks at him with wide eyes, brows shaping into a frown.

“Baby, what –”

“No!” Bobby feels his insides flutter. “You don’t get to ‘baby’ me. Not after what you did.” Hanbin splutters, cheeks turning a bright red in his frustration. He doesn’t get to voice whatever he was planning on saying because Bobby unlocks the car door and jostles Hanbin inside only to fall on his lap in a heap.

Hanbin groans, a little in pain but mostly in pleasure. Bobby feels Hanbin’s hardening cock rub on his bottom, his hips thrust in search of more but Bobby isn’t doing this for Hanbin to get off – he’s doing this as a reminder that Hanbin only gets to be touched by one person from now on: Bobby. So when Hanbin moans, smiling with a cocky smirk and gripping his hands around Bobby’s hips to rut against him Bobby’s hands push Hanbin by the shoulders against the seat, his hand snaking behind Hanbin to grab him by his hair and pull on it.

“Am I your omega?” Bobby watches Hanbin’s nose flare, a noise – maybe a small whimper – coming from his throat. His eyes turn darker than usual, skin glowing in sweat, the brightness of his eyes turning foggy.

“Yeah,” Hanbin whispers, “My omega.”

Bobby’s heat is teasing him. It’s right there, grappling at the edges of his consciousness. But Bobby wants to wait it out as long as he can, he doesn’t want to succumb to mewls and begging yet. He wants Hanbin to do that for him. “Good boy,” Hanbin’s eye lashes flutter all pretty, thick and long and dark against his sun-kissed skin. Bobby leans down and kisses him hard, forcing those red heart plump lips open – kissing him as if he were trying to prove something. Their breathing is loud in the car, Bobby’s legs start to cramp from the uncomfortable angle he finds himself trying not to hit his head against the roof. Hanbin’s hands travel down to his ass, squeezing him tight and maneuvering his hips to grind on his dick.

The stimulation for the both of them is amazing. Bobby grins when he pulls away from the kissing, panting hot breaths into Hanbin’s mouth. Hanbin doesn’t seem to be aware of anything besides Bobby, pulling Bobby back and fucking his tongue inside of Bobby’s open, wet mouth.

“Push the seat back,” Hanbin’s hand blindly searches for the handle to position the seat further from the wheel. His mouth is busy tangling around Bobby’s and every once in a while whining when Bobby tugs away from the kisses. Bobby jerks forwards when Hanbin finally finds it and pushes them as far backwards as the seat allows. Which isn’t much really, but there is more space for Bobby to get between Hanbin’s legs and unzip his pants. He looks up at Hanbin, dark glare that keeps Hanbin frozen in place. “You come when I say so, okay?”

Hanbin nods, Bobby doesn’t accept it. “Answer me.” His hand squeezes the erection through the pants, Hanbin cries out at the same time his leg kicks out.

“I come when yo – you say,” Hanbin’s eyes are begging Bobby to relieve him of the desperate sensation of orgasming.

Bobby smiles pleased, “My sweet alpha, so obedient for his omega.” He licks his lips when Hanbin’s body trembles at the praise, he’s always so easy to rile up with sweet words. The satin black button up he wears is wrinkled at the edges, pulling up his lean tummy where Bobby swirls a teasing finger from his belly button to where the head of his dick just barely peeks out. Bobby exhales a puff of hot air on the sensitive head, grinning cheekily when Hanbin throws his head back. He’s high on the control, Hanbin doesn’t do anything that isn’t asked of him and that makes Bobby so happy and full of relief because it means Hanbin wants to do as Bobby asks.

Eventually after so much teasing, Bobby takes pity on Hanbin. He needs Hanbin to still be in reality before the real thing starts, sucking him off will give them enough time to drive back to Hanbin’s apartment where Bobby will have him in comfortableness. Bobby tugs the boxers down and starts by running the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip, lapping the bittersweet taste of Hanbin’s alpha pre-cum. He cups Hanbin’s dick halfway in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the flushed head before dropping his jaw open and tilting his head a little to the left and lowers himself to suck Hanbin.

“Fu – Bobby hyung. _Please_.” Bobby’s only just started and Hanbin already sounds wrecked. This is amazing, no wonder Hanbin loves taking over Bobby. If he still weren’t replaying in his mind the fingernail running up and down Hanbin’s smooth skin he would have let him tug Bobby’s hair and face-fuck him, but Bobby doesn’t think Hanbin deserves it. Bobby takes more of him, it’s a bit too thick for his mouth but Bobby’s become a pro at sucking Hanbin after a year together so he expects when Hanbin starts to loosen up and thrust his hips forwards in order to gag Bobby.

The head presses hard near his throat. Bobby growls, his hand flying up to squeeze and sink his nails into the soft skin of Hanbin’s thighs as punishment. He pulls back abruptly, watches Hanbin’s pupils grow at how perfect Bobby looks with his flushed face and dark red puffy lips.

“No thrusting, alpha.”

Hanbin looks seconds away from crying which makes him look so pretty with his big, starry eyes gazing at Bobby with so much want. Bobby’s omega instincts wail out in guilt, so he tries something different. He puts the head between his lips to lightly suck on it, kitten licking the slit and pressing wet kisses all over the circumference to taste more of amber wood and jasmine. Bobby notices the way Hanbin’s thighs stop shaking so badly, how he starts to breathe slowly and calmly. Bobby feels so proud of himself. He lets the dick fall, slowly masturbating Hanbin, and talks in a quiet, gentle tone.

“Alpha, you want to make me happy, don’t you? Please don’t choke me, we can do that at home.” Bobby cups Hanbin’s cheek, purring when Hanbin nuzzles into the palm and pecks the hand. “You going to be good for me, Binnie?”

Hanbin takes Bobby’s hands and puts one of Bobby’s fingers in his mouth, he beams a little around the knuckle. “Anything for you, Bobby hyung.”

Bobby feels himself beginning to leak. The car goes from smelling of smoke and jasmine, pungent and heavy, to the sweet, mellow aroma of omega heat. Hanbin suddenly tenses, shoulders hiking up, jaw tightening. Bobby can feel Hanbin slowing into the role of an alpha in full rut, triggered by Bobby’s vanilla and honey pheromones. He has to reign in control again so Bobby distracts Hanbin by tugging his flushed dark pink balls into his mouth. It doesn’t do much, but at least Hanbin looks like he’s fighting it which only serves to make Bobby melt and want to hump Hanbin’s leg to get knotted by him.

How cute is it that Hanbin is going against his natural instincts as an alpha just so Bobby can have his fun. God, he loves this man. “Binnie,” Bobby strokes Hanbin’s stomach, “Shh. I’ll take care of it.”

Hanbin’s chest rises up and down quickly, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead and tangling into his dark lashes. Bobby wraps his lips around the length of the dick, mouth dripping with saliva to make the slide slicker. Hanbin starts panting again, his thighs quivering and wanting to squeeze them shut between Bobby. He surges forwards unexpectedly, smiling with the dick in his mouth when he gets the reaction he wanted from Hanbin. Hearing the younger man howl when Bobby deepthroats him, gagging himself around the first inch of the cock, makes the feeling of his lungs burning worth it. Hanbin is squealing out words of praise, when Bobby takes a peek above he swears he sees tears streaking down Hanbin’s cheeks.

“Hyung, oh fuck. Hyung, yes. Please, I want more. I’ll be a good alpha, I promise omega.” That’s what Bobby’s been wanting to hear. He’s already cracked Hanbin, the thought is exhilarating so he allows Hanbin to thrust forwards to hold Bobby and hear him gag.

Bobby’s body temperature rises, his skin feeling tingling and too warm the longer he’s kept with his throat constricting around Hanbin’s cock. When Hanbin pulls back, shaft shiny and mid-way Bobby’s mouth, he comes. It tastes sweeter than usual, still musky and bitter, but the jasmine powers through and Bobby loves it. He’ll forgive Hanbin for coming without his permission for now, he was such a sweet alpha for him after all.

Bobby feels come leak out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and it triggers his slick to gush out and wet his underpants. He clamps it as fast as he can but with Hanbin’s heighten, sensitive sense he immediately notices it. Fingers sink into his hair, massaging his scalp gently. Hanbin’s got on a look of serenity, his eyes coming back to a twinkling normal. Bobby whimpers quietly, throat bobbing as he swallows as much of the come as he can. His eyes go crossed eyes watching his hand slowly jerk the shaft, milking Hanbin’s orgasm dry.

Bobby can feel how much his entire body hurts when he gets down from the high. He’s still hard in his pants, sticky and wet from his omega slick. But he doesn’t stop or move until he’s only got the sensitive tip in his mouth, licking the last of Hanbin’s come and feeling so full. His lips are swollen and smeared with his saliva and Hanbin’s cum, they feel fuzzy when he smacks them together. Hanbin smirks, tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

“Alpha,” Bobby struggles to sit up, hands on Hanbin’s thighs and his lower back bumping against the wheel. “Take us home.” Hanbin sifts from relaxed and content to excited and lustful in a second. He’s gorgeous to look at, pretty eyes already sparkling and the pink flush traveling down his slender neck. “I want you to knot me, make me yours.”

Hanbin slumps into the seat, his body loose and pliant as Bobby’s hands and fingers trail over the skin that other people had touched. “C’mon, don’t you wanna get me full of pups, alpha? I would look so pretty round, Hanbinnie.”

“You’re mean,” Hanbin gasps out, pulling Bobby into his lap to kiss the back of his ear where he’s sensitive. “You shouldn’t pull the pregnancy card on me, baby. I’ll fuck you right here, right now. I’ll knot you like you keep begging, make you leak with my cum and then plug you up so I can see how you’d look full of it. You want me to knock you up right here, huh?” Hanbin licks the shell of Bobby’s ear, he can hear more than see the stupid cocky grin pulling Hanbin’s mouth.

Stupid alpha, he’s trying to make Bobby give up his control and the worst part is that it’s working. Maybe it’s the excitement of getting knotted in a _public_ parking lot in Hanbin’s car or it might have to do with how much he really likes the idea of Hanbin using him. Bobby’s slipping into the feverish haze of heats. He’s covered in _Hanbin_ , in his scent, covering over him like a thick, cozy blanket that makes all the muscles in his body loose and pliant. Hanbin’s teeth are a silver around his ear, hot breath fanning him in that place just behind the ear where he’s the most sensitive. Bobby’s fingers sink into the material of Hanbin’s blazer, teeth grinding down painfully that his jaw aches even more.

“Home. Now,” Bobby tips Hanbin’s head, rubbing his fingers on his chin and sinking his thumb between the parted lips. Hanbin’s cheeks hollow, licking and swirling the thumb and it makes Bobby’s entire body burn with the need of having Hanbin. Slowly he pulls the thumb away and leans closer to lick those deliciously addictive lips that Bobby can kiss all day. He likes how Hanbin melts when Bobby’s teeth nip on the lower lip to coax them open and tease his tongue inside. When Hanbin makes a sound like he’s going to cry, Bobby pushes away – despite everything in him telling him to go back with his alpha – with a wink and settles himself on the passenger seat.

“Hyung?” Hanbin’s voice is so soft. Bobby loves that. The way Hanbin looks at him with that confused little stare in his dazed eyes, lips pushed into a pout, tiny fists on his lap trying to find anything to anchor him. Bobby sticks his hand into his pants and feels his very hard dick wet with pre-cum and some of his slick, underpants sticky that he’d be a bit more grossed out with if he weren’t so into getting off.

“Let’s go, I want you in me.”

Hanbin snaps, face sharpening and the soft glaze that had been in his brown eyes gone and replaced with a golden, longing gleam. Bobby whines at the back of his throat, unsure if it’s because he’s sad that soft and pliant Hanbin has vanished or because he can see reflected in Hanbin’s eyes all the things he’s going to do when they reach the privacy of Hanbin’s apartment.

Bobby doesn’t pay much attention to where they’re going or how much time has passed since they left the parking lot. He’s got his pants on his knees, underwear around his thighs and legs spread as wide as they can go with three fingers up his ass. Hanbin almost swerves into another car, his hand flying down to grasp his hardening dick and fist it to the sounds Bobby makes.

“Fuck, fucking hell Bobby. You’re so desperate to be filled that you’re fingering yourself in my car? What if someone sees us?” His tone is mocking, gruffier than usual.

Bobby shivers, his arms and legs cramping because of how tight and compressed the space is. “Dark windows,” Bobby pants, “Can’t – can’t see me.” He twists head at the same time he scissors himself open, eyes completely focused on the upwards and downwards movements that Hanbin’s hand makes on his cock. “Please,” Bobby cries out, “Please, alpha. Need you.”

It all happens in a blur. Bobby is commanded by Hanbin’s alpha voice to clean himself up. He’s mostly in a haze holding onto Hanbin and entering through the back entrance of the apartment building where they’re less likely to be seen by strangers. Bobby ruts on Hanbin’s side, his ass getting palmed by Hanbin’s hands in the elevator but neither make a move on each other yet. Bobby curses Hanbin for choosing an apartment in the upper levels of the building, he has to bite back all the little sounds of want that he wants Hanbin to hear.

“Almost there,” Hanbin whispers, soothing the slow ascendance of pain from unexpected heats. Bobby holds through it, mostly because he still wants to be the one telling Hanbin how to pleasure him. He needs to drill into Hanbin’s brain that it’s Bobby _and_ Hanbin always. His friends did always say he was an easily jealous person, especially when it came to Hanbin. Bobby always refuted that. He had gotten lucky with Hanbin. He’s one hundred and one percent sure that if he hadn’t taken his suppressants than none of this would be happening – Bobby wouldn’t have Hanbin holding him, doting on him, or vice versa. He’d do anything to remind Hanbin that Bobby was the best candidate as a mate.

“Hanbin-ah,” Bobby barely gets out when he hears the ring of the elevator. He’s ever so thankful to the universe because the hallway is empty so when Hanbin pats his bottom, Bobby doesn’t waste time wrapping his legs around him and whimpering into his ear about how he needs Hanbin’s dick before he dies.

“You’re not going to die,” Hanbin wheezes out.

“Please, please, please. Fuck me now.”

“ _I’m_ going to die if you keep that up, hyung. I would fuck you here, but I don’t want anyone catching us and seeing how pretty my omega is, so be patient.” Hanbin pinches his waist where Bobby’s shirt has wrinkled and risen in their haste to rush into the apartment.

Inside Jiwon is barraged with the natural scents of Hanbin that mingle throughout the entire apartment. He’s everywhere. It’s probably because Bobby’s scent is more sensitive and because Hanbin’s pheromones are quite literally misting through his skin in his current rut state. Hanbin doesn’t make it any further through the threshold before he’s bumping them into a wall and slipping his tongue between Jiwon’s gasping, swollen lips.

On normal days, when it’s them at their clearest, Hanbin’s kisses are slow and teasing. It’s Bobby lying on his back feeling content and at ease with Hanbin’s fingers skittering over his silver skin that peeks through loose shirts and oversized sweatpants as his tongue licks circles and fucks into his mouth slowly. Bobby likes those kisses, they always leave him wanting more, like he could stay there in bed with Hanbin in his arms.

But these kisses – Hanbin is desperate with the heat of a rut coursing through his veins. He’s pushy, mean, takes what he wants from Bobby and it leaves him feeling dizzy. There’s biting when Hanbin sinks his teeth sharply into Bobby’s bottom lip, tiny droplets of blood that taste of copper flooding Bobby’s taste buds. Hanbin’s hands aren’t soft on his skin, they grip and shake him like a doll, leaving bruises on his wrist, waist, hips, and red scratches that leave their mark behind. Bobby groans when Hanbin snarls and slams him into the wall, his hand grips his neck and his hips rock forward against Bobby’s erection with vigor.

“You’re so easy to rile up,” Hanbin speaks the words against Bobby’s tainted red, swollen lips. Bobby’s vision is a bit blurry, barely making out the way Hanbin smirks before he’s slipping his head down to suck the sensitive skin of his neck. He pants in the pleasure-pain of almost losing his breath and the tingles of another orgasm waving its way to release.

“I’m,” Bobby frowns and moans aloud when Hanbin’s thigh slips between his legs and presses him down to rut against it. “’m not easy.”

“Sure, you’re not.” Hanbin snickers and licks his scent glands.

Bobby’s brain goes into overdrive, shivering at the shock of pleasure that takes over every nerve in his body. He needs to get back on his game, the jealousy still lurks in his mind. Hanbin’s fingers have snaked themselves beneath his shirt to run over smooth muscles and soft skin, Bobby uses this to his advantage by becoming pliant and his tongue poking out from between his lips.

“Take me to bed,” Bobby curls his fingers into Hanbin’s stringy hairs that are sticky with gel. “I want you to fuck me open with your knot, alpha.”

Bingo, Hanbin growls and the noise reverberates throughout Bobby’s body. Hanbin noses the curve of his earlobe, his teeth tugging the earrings and sucking on the lobe as his tongue drags over the hollows beneath his jaw and where it meets his ear.

“Yeah? I’ll fuck you open hard if that’s what you want, hyung.”

Bobby tugs harshly on the strands when he hears the things Hanbin growls in a deep voice, the arousal makes his stomach clench in want and in the desperation of having Hanbin now. They’ve been pushing and pulling at each other, building up the challenge for weeks through subtle touches and now that they’re here, all Bobby wants is to take. He’s boiling with it, bursting at the seams to make Hanbin his, so when Hanbin leans in to kiss him again with his golden brown eyes that gleam with lust, Bobby pulls Hanbin by the arm towards his room.

Hanbin’s eyes, which are normally soft and glittering with playfulness, harden and his heart shaped lips curl back in a lewd grin when Bobby turns them around and pushes the alpha onto the messy bed. In the room the pheromones are especially stronger, Bobby is tempted to twist himself into a little omega ball and cuddle Hanbin with the alpha’s dick inside of him. But when Hanbin relaxes into the bed, arms angled behind him and legs spread wide with that stupid taunting grin mocking Bobby it punches a sharp gasp out of his chest.

“Eager, huh?” Hanbin mumbles when Bobby stumbles the few steps to the bed and crawls onto Hanbin’s lap, his trembling thighs placed on either side of the alpha. His heart is racing and he’s a little angry at how composed Hanbin appears when he’s on the verge of his rut, Bobby feels like he’s burning inside and out, leaking like it’s his first heat. It’s unfair, Bobby needs to stabilize it.

“Only for you,” Bobby responds back and presses a light kiss to Hanbin’s cheekbone. “I just can’t stop thinking,” He grabs Hanbin’s arms and pushes him backwards as he climbs above him, making Hanbin flop against the bed and gasping a bit at the unexpected move. “About how much I want you. Want you to use me, fuck me until I’m full of you.”

Hanbin’s reaction is lovely, a red flush stark against his lightly tanned skin and pupils blowing wide. His pheromones become stronger, completely overpowering the scents mixtured in the room with the desire to breed Bobby. Hanbin makes a move to sit up and twist their positions but Bobby’s one step ahead and wraps his hands around Hanbin’s wrists to pin him down. Hanbin’s an alpha, technically speaking he’s supposed to be stronger than an omega, but Bobby’s proved them both enough times that technically doesn’t work with them.

Hanbin scowls in confusion, head titling to the side like a puppy. Bobby coos, “You’re so cute.” His fingers lightly trace the shape of his dick, palm pressing harder on the shaft which makes Hanbin shiver and roll his eyes. Bobby laughs gleefully, grabbing both wrists and crossing them over each other above Hanbin’s head with one hand while his other busies itself with unzipping and shoving Hanbin’s pants and boxers down. Bobby is in love with the way Hanbin’s half-lidded eyes widen slightly when Bobby undo’s his own pants and frees his flushed dick.

Jasmine and honey are heavy on Bobby’s tongue when he leans forward to lick a strip from Hanbin’s collarbone to the underside of his jaw. Bobby opens his thighs wider to reach between his legs, back arching and stretching at an odd angle for his fingers to find his hole and lube his hand up with his own slick. Hanbin actually whimpers at the sight, his shiny, dark plump lips are agape and he watches fascinated the way Bobby’s lashes flutter and his wrinkled button up shirt sticks to his sweaty skin as he leisurely fingers himself. 

“Bobby hyung, come on.” Hanbin whines and it sounds so pitiful that Bobby almost laughs crudely.

“Say please,” Jiwon bites back a giggle when Hanbin tightens his lips into a thin line, eyes narrowed but his dick twitching.

“Please.”

Bobby raises a brow, rocking back and forth unhurriedly against his three fingers. It feels so good to have something inside of him, briefly he thinks about skipping the foreplay (and punishment for flirting with other people in Hanbin’s case) to get on with riding Hanbin, but he’s too prideful to let this go even with his mind numb on pheromones and alpha dick. So because he’s jealous and wants to irritate Hanbin, Bobby purrs and tilts his head a little to the side to glance at Hanbin through his lashes, says, “Please what? What does my pretty alpha want?”

Hanbin makes this choked gurgle sound like he’s drowning or coughing and sneezing at the same time. “Hyung–”

“What.”

Then he breaks. Bobby wants a picture of Hanbin’s expression melting away from desperate, embarrassed, and whiny to this softer, pliant appearance. Hanbin’s ears are a bright red where the tips peek through dark strands, his bangs stick to his forehead messily, and his fingers are twisting the bed sheets into knobs and tangles. Biting down on his bottom full lip, staring up at Bobby with puppy brown eyes, he says, “Please touch me omega.”

“Good boy,” Bobby whispers.

He takes a hold of Hanbin’s swollen dick and then his own, hand shiny with his vanilla scent slick. The press of velvet, soft skin rigid with thick veins against each other sends shockwaves through the two of them. Bobby pants out soft little gasps, ass hole gaping with the need to be filled as the inside of his thighs grow wetter.

“Tighter,” Hanbin grits out. Bobby nods even though Hanbin can’t see it because he’s shut his eyes in the pleasure that grips his entire body when Bobby tightens his grip and starts tugging harshly. Bobby’s arm shakes where he holds himself up, crying out as his hand tugs faster almost to the point that it hurts. He stops when Hanbin hisses, “S-stop, please. Too much.”

“But I need more,” Bobby pants. His body aches, arm muscles twitching and shaky as he lets go of Hanbin’s hands and dick to make quick work of discarding the rest of his clothes while Hanbin watches him. Bobby positions himself back on his hands and knees, the whole time his body quivering and heart pounding when he turns himself around to hover above Hanbin backwards. He hears Hanbin growl then hands gripping his hips to pull him lower, ass right on top of Hanbin’s face.

“Eat me out,” Bobby demands.

“Fuck,” One of Hanbin’s hands snakes towards his dick to rub himself before Bobby slaps the hand away. “You’re so wet, omega. I love when you’re sloppy for me.” Bobby isn’t given any warning when Hanbin tugs his lower half and a hot mouth and tongue start flicking his sensitive rim.

“Yes,” Bobby cries out, “Alpha please.” He feels a hand nudge his head, Bobby takes the hint that Hanbin wants him to suck his cock so he takes him into his mouth just as Hanbin drags his teeth over the rim. The skin of Hanbin’s dick is searing hot against his tongue, he holds Hanbin’s thigh while the other hand gripped the base and teased his balls. Bobby closes his eyes and rocks back against the tongue that slurps his rim. He moans as his tongue laps circles around the tip with eagerness, bobbing his head and sucking his cheeks hollow on his way up the length.

Hanbin slaps his right cheek which makes Bobby gasp and almost bite Hanbin’s dick. The strangled groan Hanbin makes when Bobby pinches the inside of his thigh is a lovely noise, he praises him by gulping messily as the cock head pushes deeper in his throat. It’s going fine for the both until Hanbin’s nose fits snuggly in the seam of Bobby’s ass and his tongue finally prods through the muscle to fuck his hole.

“Shit,” Bobby pulls away from the dick and instead laps and sucks the shaft. He’s feeling way too sensitive and like he’s on overdrive as Hanbin pulls his cheeks apart and helps him ride his face. “You’re so good, alpha. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Take – fuck – take good care of me.”

Hanbin’s got him face down on the bed and ass up in the air in seconds, never once does his tongue stop flicking back and forth inside of him. The sounds that echo are filthy and obscene, drowned out by the slicking hums of Hanbin eating him out and Bobby yelping at the euphoric pleasure. He’s not sure how long he’s in that position, body tightening as an orgasm rips through his body and he comes with ripples of pleasure shocking his system. Hanbin pulls away to watch the way Bobby shivers and wiggles around for more because he’s not sated without Hanbin’s dick in him.

“Who’s the cute one now?” Hanbin growls, then slaps his ass hard on each cheek.

Bobby hasn’t gained much of his energy yet but he’s got enough in him that he catches Hanbin off guard and flips them over until he’s back on the alpha’s lap.

“You’re being a bad alpha,” Hanbin’s vision is stuck where Bobby grabs his dick and lines it above his loose, slick hole. “I’m gonna ride you and – ah, ah, fu – you’re not allowed to come unless I say so.”

Hanbin nods distractedly. He probably didn’t hear a single thing Bobby said, what a cute idiot. “Alpha, Hanbinnie.” Bobby grips Hanbin’s chin and bends lower to press a kiss against the shiny lips that taste like himself. “Can you be a sweet alpha and fuck me good?”

Hanbin’s chest rises up and down quickly, the head of his dick is hot just above Bobby’s dick. Feeling that brings Hanbin back a little, “Yeah, I’ll be good.”

“Oh fuck,” Hanbin nearly yelps when Bobby sits down fully with no pauses of slowness. He’s way beyond caring about Hanbin’s needs and is more occupied with getting rid of the knot twisting his stomach because of his stupid heat. The world becomes blurry, a hot faze of _dick dick dick dickdickdick_ and wanting to be knotted. Oh, that is a nice thought. Bobby can already feel Hanbin swell as the cock presses in deeper inside of him.

“Does it feel good,” Bobby shakily asks.

“Huh?” Hanbin’s eyes roll backwards, mouth panting like he’s out of oxygen and his hips rocking upwards in search of his orgasm. Bobby snickers when he rotates his hips and picks himself up all the way until the tip is just barely about to pop out, then pushes himself down to fully feel the slide of the thumping cock. It draws a wet sounding gasp from Hanbin’s pretty lip, body wiggling on the bed uncontrollably.

“Answer me babe, does it feel good?” Bobby stops and fully sits on the cock, feeling each twitch and jerk inside of him.

“It’s fucking great.” Hanbin cries out, “C’mon omega, please.” Bobby sees Hanbin’s fists clench, his skin feels feverish and when his eyes are on Bobby’s he can see the taunting that seems to scream that Bobby isn’t really the one in charge. With new vigor, Bobby snarls his teeth and bears down to force his weight over Hanbin’s chest. His movement is sloppy, placing his hands on Hanbin’s chest only makes his bounces uncoordinated and it frustrates him. He wants to make Hanbin come when he says but he can’t even feel the warning of his own with the pent up irritation building up inside of him.

“Fuck me properly,” Bobby barely gets out before Hanbin is on full alpha mode. This is what the evening was leading to. Hanbin fucks him quick and dirty, nose scrunching and pounding as hard as he can into him. Bobby wants to be mouthy, the urge to snap back at the alpha is always there but being in his heat and with a dick that is slowly starting to swell with a knot makes Bobby speechless.

“Love when you act like this. Snappy, demanding. You’re fucking hot, hyung. Promise I’m going to pump you full of my cum and get your belly swollen.”

That bastard. Bobby opens his mouth to insult his boyfriend but what comes out instead is a high pitch whine as the thrusts become more powerful and the air is punched out of his lungs. Hanbin pins him harder, ramming at a brutal pace that shakes Bobby to the core and leaves him thoughtless. The only thing running in his mind is that Hanbin is his.

“M – mine?”

Hanbin grabs him by the arms and pulls him against his chest. For a moment, heads clear and eyes soft, Hanbin smiles and whispers, “Yours.”

Bobby wraps his arms around Hanbin’s shoulders, head resting near his ear and gripping all the smooth, sweaty skin and slightly frizzy hair. That’s when he feels that Hanbin’s getting close, the rhythm of his thrusts turn slow and he’s growling lowly while one hand lies flat against Bobby’s sculpted abs. He thinks about how hot and heavy and full he’ll feel soon. When Hanbin’s knot stretches him almost painfully wide where his base is connected to his rim. The way that Bobby will curve his neck and beg to be claimed as his alpha’s mate and Hanbin, his precious alpha who cares more about Bobby than anything else will only think about how he came make Bobby feel nothing but bliss.

“Want your come, I want your pups. I want to be so full of you, please.” The hips don’t slow down, but they do stammer a bit when Hanbin hears Bobby say those words into his ear. Bobby bares his neck out in submission, and the thought of Hanbin biting down to claim him is exhilarating he almost cries. He wishes, just for a few seconds, that Hanbin would do it, but what happens instead is that Hanbin’s orgasm tears through his body. The idea is so hot, the feeling is thick and heavy as Hanbin pushes one last time and connects his knot into Bobby. It’s so much what floods his insides, Bobby mewls as he rocks back to milk Hanbin of every last drop. When he speaks his words are shaky, but Hanbin’s

For a few minutes Bobby rides as much as he can move, Hanbin helping him bounce down to take more but the movement makes the come trickle back out. The insides of Bobby’s thighs are dripping wet, he’s covered in sweat and his own come. Despite the tiredness that tugs Bobby’s body, he’s still hard and Hanbin is quick to notice it and begins to lazily tug him while his fingers drawl around the cum filled rim where his not is attached.

“You can do it, baby. Mark me with your come.” _Mark him_. All evening that’s what Bobby’s been trying to do and the very fact that Hanbin knows that, knows that he belongs to Bobby is what sends him over the edge. Hanbin probably finds the whole thing extremely hot because there’s another wave of his come filling Bobby when he shoots his load.

“Let’s lie you down, hyung.” Carefully, Hanbin holds Bobby from around the waist and stretches them to rest on the bed. Bobby feels the high of the heat and jealousy wear off as the minutes tick by and Hanbin’s hands run smoothly up and down his spine soothingly while he hums a lullaby for him. Now all he feels is mortification. Yunhyeong said he smelled and that had been around hundreds of people, fuck, Bobby was never showing his face at work.

“Sorry,” Bobby mumbles, kind of wishing Hanbin doesn’t hear it. But he does and the hand that had been carding through his hair stops immediately.

“Babe, hey. Hyung, listen to me.” When Bobby whines and hides his face further in Hanbin’s neck, he has to buck his hips and make Bobby uncomfortable as the knot tugs his rim to make him look up.

“What.” Bobby scowls. He’s humiliated and wants to hide away in his alpha’s bed to never see people after how he acted.

“You don’t need to apologize, it happens to everybody. Please don’t beat yourself up for something we can’t control. I should say I’m sorry, I let people get too close and I shouldn’t have done that when we were both too sensitive.”

It’s the omega hormones. Yeah, that’s why Bobby starts crying, tears spilling down his cheeks only for Hanbin to coo and wipe them away. Stupid omega emotions. Now he looks stupid.

“Stop that.” Hanbin says with a fixed look.

“Stop what.” Bobby grumbles.

“You’re not stupid. I’m stupid.” There’s a silly grin on Hanbin’s face, he looks serene and blissed out. Completely content with Bobby in his arms.

“Yes, you are stupid. A big idiot.” Bobby replies back with a soft laugh. Hanbin pinches his hip which jostles Bobby and he sees the heat flare up in Hanbin’s eyes again. Right, Hanbin’s in rut. Bobby hopes to make it the next three days getting fucked full and doesn’t end up passing out.


End file.
